Payphone
by JohnHondaStrider
Summary: It's Kiku and Ivan's one month anniversary and Kiku realizes he can't live without him. Sort of based off of the song Payphone by Maroon 5. I did a crap job though. Rated T for Kiku's Romano mouth.


**A/N: What's this? Another story? That I may or may not have wrote in math class while listening to Maroon 5? Yes. Yes it is. This is what I do when I get free time whuuuuuut?**

Kiku turned his head away from the machine blinking before him, his eyes red and irritated. He shouldn't be doing this. Maybe Ivan wouldn't even pick up? Despite his best efforts he dug his drink money out of his pocket, shoving coins in the slot. He needed to hurry, Feliciano would come back and realize Kiku wasn't where he'd left him and go out looking. He dialed the number he knew by heart and tried to calm his shaky breath. He needed to sound like he was alright. He pushed the button and began counting the dial tones.

"One…" He looked around nervously.

"Two…" He bit his lip.

"Three…" He closed his eyes.

Eventually he reached 10, he nearly sobbed, slamming his fist against the side of the booth. He shoved his hand in his pocket. He was going to keep calling until that bastard answered. He dug for coins but all he could find were bills. "_Damnit!_" He screamed, kicking the door open. He needed an ATM, _now_. He turned the opposite direction of the bar, turning a corner. Bank of America, thank god. Looking around for the Italian that wouldn't be coming for awhile, Kiku ran inside, got 5 dollars in change, and ran back. He sighed, thinking as he snatched up the receiver.

_5 dorrars, that's worth enough carrs to get Ivan to pick up right? He'rr get tired of the ringing eventuarry, won't he? Ugh… I just don't know… _

Forcing yet more coins in the slot he waited for an answer. God he begged for one. He was a wreck, holed up in that booth, his eyes splotchy, his hair disheveled, Feli's Appletini spilled on his jacket. He really couldn't do anything for himself without Ivan, could he?

One… Two… Three rings.

"Privyet..?*" A thick accent sounded on the other end, a hint of confusion in his voice. When did he ever get collect calls? Better yet… since when did he answer them?

Kiku gasped slightly, thankful it didn't take as long as he'd thought.

"H-Herro…"

Ivan growled. "Kiku." He nearly und up.

"Ivan-san wai-" Now he had.

Kiku sighed, calling again. …. And again… and again….

One final time Ivan answered. "What?!" He snapped.

Kiku had no right to call him, especially not today. What would've been there stupid one month anniversary.

"I'm running out of quarters…."

"I don't care I'm hanging u-"

Kiku let out a tiny sob.

"Don't you fucking dare, you do it and I'rr come over there myserf..!"

Now Ivan was really confused. What did Kiku have to say that he couldn't have said when he dumped him?

"What do you want..?"

"You…"

Ivan sighed. Wow. Kiku really expected to have him back, just like that.

"I messed up…. I'm sorry…." Kiku whispered.

He gritted his teeth. "You can't just say you're sorry, all those fairy tales are full of it. You made a mistake now deal with it!" Ivan was holding back tears.

Kiku whimpered. "_Can't you see I can't?! Wourd I rearry have carred 4 fucking times if I courd?! If I was aright wourd I be crying and screaming?! Wourd I rearry be wasting money so I courd beg to have you back!?"_ He screamed, shaking softly.

Ivan winced as he held the phone away from his ear. Damn that kid could _scream_.

After a good thirty seconds of screaming Kiku had gotten turned and his words finally began to sink in. How long had they been broken up anyway? Three days? Maybe four? The fact that Kiku had forced himself to wait this long showed he cared and respected him. He couldn't help but smile. 4 days to give him some space… he didn't have to wait that long.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

He had no idea why he was apologizing in the first place. Kiku was the one who left. Now he was angry again. He slammed down the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. That bitch… making him apologize for something that was never his fault in the first place. Kiku looked out the window in time to see Feliciano tapping his foot angrily.

"I suppose we are going home then, si?" He muttered.

Kiku nodded solemnly as he placed the phone in the hook, his heart broken as his head hung low. He began the tiresome walk to the Fiat, choking back tears of his own. With his head pounding he turned the corner, took one last look at the payphone, and climbed into the passenger's seat. Almost as if on que, the radio began playing some stupid love song. He closed his eyes.

" I think I'm gonna be sick…" He leaned his head against the window, hugging his arms to his chest. It felt like how Ivan used to hold him. It made him feel safe. He began pondering over what Ivan had said.

"_All those fairy tales are full of it…" _

He was right. Happy ever after didn't exist. If it did Ivan would still be holding him. He tried to smile as Italy dropped him off, pretending he wasn't going straight to another payphone when he left.

The minute he reached another he called again, and when he answered, he sobbed, stuttering and gasping about "where had their time gone?" and how "it was all wrong". He explained how he'd made plans for the two of them tonight and how… he really… really needed him.

Ivan allowed Kiku to ramble on, patiently waiting as Kiku had to repeatedly insert change. After 20 or so minutes Ivan sighed and smiled again. _"I guess he's not so much of a bitch after all… now is he..?" _He thought.

"Where are you?" He mumbled, cutting Kiku off.

Though he tried not to Kiku answered instantly.

"I'm at a payphone…"

"I know, where?"

"By my house…."

Ivan hung up, grabbed his coat and keys, and slipped out of the house into his car.

Kiku sighed, unsure of why Ivan wanted to know where he was. He didn't care. He sat the phone down and slid to the bottom of the booth, seemingly paralyzed.

After a few minutes Ivan pulled up in his corvette, lifted Kiku out of the booth, and kissed him, holding him like he used to.

" I guess those fairy tales aren't as full of it as I thought they were, da?" He whispered, his smiled hidden by a mess of jet black hair.

Kiku nodded, overwhelmed, it was the only thing he could do.

**A/N: THE END. You want an epilogue? Review and maybe I'll do it DA?! I don't know if you guys could tell but I attempted to base this off of Payphone by Maroon 5, this fic is so cracky and stupid but so is everything else I write and for some reason you guys like that. Why? O,o anyway, um, hope you liked it :D By the way I only used like, one word and Russian and that was Privyet which I'm pretty sure means Hello. If it doesn't or I spelled it wrong I'm sorry, my Russian is poor.**


End file.
